¡Maldito calor!
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Los Winchester estan investigando una serie de muertes misteriosas y hace muuuucho calor... algo asi...
1. Chapter 1

A ver... leed atentamente porque solo lo pondre una vez... Supernatural no me pertenece, ni los Winchester ni nada de la trama. Esto solo es una paranoia mia y no obtengo beneficio de ninguna clase a parte de pasarmelo genial escribiendolo e imaginandolo. Esto es un wincest, asi que ya sabes lo que vas a encontrar y si no te gusta el tema, ve saliendo. Gracias por leer!!! ^^

Capitulo 1.

- Tu capuccino de moka y stracciatella se enfría, princesa.

- Piérdete. – Dean rió por lo bajo antes de darle un sorbo a su café solo. Sam refunfuño algo que sonó muy parecido a "Inmaduro…" y siguió mirando el Weekly World News, buscando algo que fuera remotamente parecido a un caso. Llevaban una semana en ese lugar y ya empezaban a subirse por las paredes. No estaban acostumbrados a tanta inactividad… además…

- ¿No hay ofertas interesantes de tampones, cariño? – Sam gruño. además, su hermano era gilipollas.

- No. Pero he encontrado una de viagra que te vendría genial. – Dean achico los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada. Y si. Los hermanos Winchester estaban enfadados, desde hacia una semana, cuando Sam le hizo un arañazo por accidente al Impala, aparcando y Dean, en venganza, le suscribió a todas las paginas porno que encontró en la red, con tan mala suerte que se le coló un virus y Sam tuvo que formatear el portátil y perdió toda la información que tenia. Por suerte, tenia copias de casi todo…

Era ridículo y tonto e infantil, pero ambos seguían enfadados el uno con el otro y habían pasado la semana lanzándose dardos envenenados.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa para ir a la farmacia y comprar tu lubricante favorito? El aceite corporal también serviría para tu culo, Sammy. – si al menos hubiera algún caso, no seguirían enfadados. Estarían más ocupados disparando espíritus que peleándose.

- ¿Lo sabes por experiencia, Deannie?

- ¡No me llames Deannie! – gruño el mayor. Sam lo ignoro. Al fin había encontrado algo interesante de verdad en el periódico.

- ¡Ey! ¡Fíjate en esto!

Valentine. Nebraska. Dos días después.

El caso que Sam había encontrado era tres muertes sospechosas, todos varones que habían pasado un fin de semana en la ciudad y visitado una atracción en los alrededores.  
No era mucho. De hecho, no era casi nada, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en Arizona o donde fuera intentando matarse, así que fueron a investigar finalmente.  
Llegaron a la ciudad casi a las diez de la noche, por lo que fueron directamente al motel más cercano para poder dormir algo y descansar del largo viaje.

El Super 8 Motel era el más cercano y el único que tenia habitaciones libres. No era tan cutre como los que ellos acostumbraban, ni tan barato, aunque si antiguo pero tampoco estaban como para andarse con remilgos. La recepcionista, una veinteañera rubia, les sonrió detrás de su mostrador.

- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Una habitación? – les pregunto toda sonriente.

- Si, por favor.

- ¿Cama de matrimonio? – "¡Ahí vamos otra vez…!" gruño mentalmente Dean. No entendía como podían confundirlos siempre con una pareja. ¡Si ni siquiera se tocaban la mitad del tiempo, como no fuera para darse una colleja!

- Dos camas. Somos hermanos. – la chica se sonrojo y Sam ahogo una risita. Dean cogio refunfuñando las llaves y se encamino hacia la habitación seguido de un sonriente Sam. - ¡Es que no lo entiendo! – gruño el mayor soltando su mochila sobre una de las camas cuando ya estaban en su habitación.

- ¿El que no entiendes? Oye, tenemos cocina. ¿Vas a cocinar o pedimos una pizza? – pregunto el pequeño desde la cocina e instalando el portátil en la mesa del comedor.

- Pedimos. No me apetece salir de compras ahora. Ya haré algo mañana. – Dean se sentó en la cama y se quito las botas. – Digo que no entiendo que siempre crean que somos gays. Debe ser por tu pelo… - un gruñido se oyó desde el salón.

- O por tus pintas, no te jode… - Sam término de enchufar el portátil y entro al dormitorio a soltar su mochila. - ¿Por donde empezamos a investigar mañana?

- Por el sitio ese… el pueblo ese donde rodaron la peli esa cutre del Costner, como se llame… es donde estuvieron por última vez esos tipos. ¿A que te refieres con "pintas"? – se quito la camiseta y se desabrocho los vaqueros. – Por cierto, me ducho yo primero. Ve llamando a la pizzería. – termino, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

- ¡No te gastes toda el agua caliente o pediré la pizza con anchoas! – gruñido desde el baño. – Y con tus pintas me refiero a… ¡Joder! Mírate, tío. – Sam entro al baño también y puso su bolsa de aseo en el lavabo. – Entre la boca, las pestañas, las pecas y los ojos, pues… - Dean gruño al oír a su hermano. – Eres demasiado bonito para ser hetero. Eso es todo. – se burlo el pequeño. Dean asomo la cabeza entre las cortinas de la ducha.

- ¿Cómo que bonito? ¡Retira eso inmediatamente! – protesto ofendido. Sam no pudo evitar una risa.

- ¡De eso nada! – replico divertido. había encontrado otra manera de chinchar a su hermano. No había nada, pero nada, en el mundo mejor que eso. – Eres muy bonito, Deannie. Como una tía. – canturreo, mientras se afeitaba.

- Bonito se le dice a un perro, a un niño o a una tía. – gruño el otro desde la ducha - En todo caso seré guapo, no bonito. O atractivo. Esos son buenos calificativos para un tío, no bonito. – el pequeño aguanto como pudo una carcajada.

- Si, seguro. Ve saliendo, anda. Que voy a encargar ya la pizza. Oye, por curiosidad… - oyó como el agua de la ducha dejaba de correr. - ¿Se te ha insinuado alguna vez un tío? – Dean salio tan rápido de la ducha que casi no le dio tiempo a taparse bien con la toalla. Sam se quedo un minuto mirándole casi sin parpadear. Un escalofrío muy extraño le recorrió entero al ver el cuerpo de su hermano empapado, con la toalla rodeándole la cintura, el pelo mojado y la mayor expresión asesina de la historia…

- ¡Sam! – rugió el mayor. A Sam le entraron de repente unas ganas enormes de llamar a la pizzería y salir del baño, no sabia porque… a lo mejor era porque su hermano tenia toda la pinta de ir a matarle, quien sabe…

- ¡Pizza! ¡Eso! ¡Tengo que llamar! ¡Me voy! – mascullo, huyendo del baño a toda velocidad, antes de que a Dean le diera tiempo de coger algo para tirarselo.

- Voy a matar al crío este, en serio…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

- Así que señor…

- Kane. ¿De que agencia han dicho que venían? – Dean y Sam intercambiaron una mirada y sacaron sus placas falsas del bolsillo interior de sus chaquetas para enseñárselas al hombre que tenían frente a el. Era uno de los comerciantes del South Dakota´s Original 1880 Town, el pueblo/atracción turística que había a poca distancia de Valentine.

- Somos de la Asociación de Conservación de Edificios Históricos, señor Kane. – respondió Sam, volviendo a guardar su placa. – Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que los edificios de este lugar estén en buen estado y que no se infrinja ninguna ley de seguridad para los visitantes. – el tal Kane, un hombre metido en la treintena, rubio y con mas pinta de ranchero que de comerciante, suspiro y se rasco la nuca distraído.

- Ya pasamos una revisión de esas hace tres meses. Todos los edificios están en perfecto estado. – Dean sonrió falsamente.

- Es mejor curarse en salud, señor Kane. Si no le importa, me gustaría echar un vistazo a su local, para asegurarnos. El agente Potter le hará unas preguntas de rigor. – Sam achico los ojos y le miro mal, cambiando la cara en el ultimo momento cuando el comerciante se volvió hacia el.

- Esta bien. Mire lo que quiera. – el mayor entro al local, sonriendo divertido. Con disimulo saco su lector de EMF del interior de su chaqueta y escaneo el lugar sin ningún resultado. Salio a los pocos minutos e hizo un gesto negativo a su hermano. Sam se volvió hacia el comerciante.

- Como bien ha dicho mi compañero, el agente Snape… - mirada fulminante por parte de Dean y el pequeño se mordió la lengua para no sonreír. – Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas…

Quince minutos después, ambos se encontraban paseando por una de las calles de pueblo. Dean ya se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta amenazaba de seguir el mismo camino. Sam también se había aflojado la suya, pero sin quitársela.

- Menuda mierda. Aquí no hay nada. Ni una lectura en ningún edificio. No tiene sentido.

- Empiezo a pensar que no hay caso… a lo mejor solo es una coincidencia, Dean. – el mayor se acabo quitando la chaqueta, finalmente.

- Las coincidencias no existen. ¿Hace calor o soy yo? – pregunto Dean, desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa y recogiéndose las mangas.

- Estarás menopáusico. – rió Sam. Aunque el también estaba notando calor. No tenía lógica. Estaban en abril y Nebraska no era la tierra mas calida del planeta, precisamente.

- Y tú con la regla, no te jode. ¡Joder! ¡Estoy deseando llegar al motel! ¿Sabias que hay jacuzzi? – Sam rió.

- Si. Y piscina también. Creo que es el motel mas equipado que hemos visitado en… Si. Creo que es el único que hemos visitado hasta ahora que tiene tantas cosas.

- Pues va siendo hora de aprovecharlas, digo yo. Total… la habitación ya esta pagada.

* * *

Joder, el jacuzzi era una pasada. Dean casi ronroneo de gusto metido hasta el cuello en la tibia agua del jacuzzi. Dios… eso era vida… Sam no sabía lo que se perdía. El pequeño había preferido ir a la piscina. ¡La piscina! Esto era mucho mucho mejor.

- El enano no sabe lo que se pierde… - murmuro cerrando los ojos y relajándose. Ya era hora de tener un buen descanso después de tanta cacería.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pierdo? – Dean abrió un ojo y miro frunciendo el ceño a Sam que venia de la piscina. Los casi dos metros de su hermano, en bañador, mojado y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Sonriendo con un crío. ¿De donde había sacado el bañador?

- ¡Esto, Samantha! ¡Es una gozada! ¿A quien le has robado el bañador? – Sam arqueo una ceja.

- A nadie. Es mío. Te vas a poner como una pasa con tanta agua caliente. Se te va a encoger aun más, Dean. – el mayor bufo.

- ¿Tan cachondo vas que necesitabas un baño frío? ¡Dios, viajo con un pervertido! – Sam soltó una risita y se metió en el jacuzzi, sentándose junto a su hermano.

- Joder… ¡Que pasada! – siseo de gusto cuando entro. – Y soy joven, Dean. Es normal que viva en perpetua erección, no como tú, que estas viejo y chocho… - le miro de reojo, sonriendo torcido - Deberías vigilar tu culo, ¿sabes? Lo tienes tan bonito… - Dean reprimió una risa.

- ¡Nah! Tu no me follarias, Sammy. Tú me harías el amor, ¿verdad? – Sam rió ante el tono tonto de su hermano y le salpico.

- ¡Anda, calla! Que cualquiera que te escuche… Luego te quejaras de que nos confundan con gays. Y… - Sam clavo la vista en el agua y luego miro a Dean, espantado. – tío… ¿no llevas bañador? – le pregunto, susurrando. Dean parpadeo.

- Pues claro que no.

- ¿Por qué coño no llevas bañador? – Dean se miro la entrepierna y se encogió de hombros.

- Porque no tengo, no te jode. – Sam estaba que lo flipaba, literalmente.

- ¿Y por que no te has comprado uno? Vamos… no entiendo que no tengas uno…

- Estoy a favor del nudismo. – bufido del pequeño que desvío la vista a otro sitio que no fuera el agua. - ¿Para que coño voy a querer un bañador, Sam? No vamos nunca a la playa. No digas chorradas. Pareces una profe de religión. – Sam se sonrojo.

- Esta prohibido meterse desnudo en sitios así, cabestro. Tiene que entrar más gente, ¿sabes?

- Eso a mi me la suda, la verdad.

- Eres un puerco… - ambos se callaron, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Sam no podía evitar mirar de reojo hacia la entrepierna de su hermano, de vez en cuando. Por suerte (o no), entre las burbujas y el agua caliente era imposible ver algo con claridad. Carraspeo, nervioso. – Er… oye… ¿seguro que nunca te ha entrado ningún tío? – pregunto por decir algo. Si chinchaba a su hermano, podría olvidarse un poco del tema de que estaba desnudo bajo el agua y a su lado. Dean se tenso al oírle.

- No empieces, Sam…

- Es solo una pregunta, tío. Y si tanto te molesta, es que si te ha pasado. – el mayor le fulmino con la mirada y Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no carcajearse. - ¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? ¡Que bueno, tío! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Mejor aun… ¿Cuántos? – el mayor gruño, tratando de ignorar a su hermano, pero Sam estaba que no se lo creía. ¡Al fin algo realmente humillante para poder fastidiar a Dean durante una buena temporada! ¡Si! ¡Dios existía! – Joder… que fuerte… No se como el pobre tipo se atrevió a acercarse a ti… con lo que intimidas… debías gustarle un montón, vamos… ¿sigue vivo? ¿No lo mataste?

- ¡No digas gilipolleces! ¡Claro que sigue vivo! No voy a matar a alguien por tener buen gusto… - el pequeño soltó una risita.

- Fijo que ni le pegaste… tío… tanta pose de duro que te gastas y luego eres más tierno que un tocinito de cielo… Ohhhh, Deanie…

- ¡Que dejes de llamarme Deanie, enano! – gruño enfadado el mayor lanzándose contra Sam e intentando hacerle una ahogadilla.

Pelearon en el jacuzzi olvidándose de donde estaban, olvidándose de que uno de ellos no llevaba ropa y olvidando que ya no eran crios… y con tanto forcejeo hubo el inevitable roce. Y con el inevitable roce, el gemido de Dean que congelo a Sam y que le puso los vellos de punta a pesar del agua caliente. El pequeño se sonrojo y Dean desvío la mirada, mascullando algo como "cena… tengo que hacer la cena…" o algo así. Para cuando el pequeño se pudo recuperar de la impresión, Dean ya se había largado a toda mecha hacia la habitación.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Sam llevaba una hora con la cabeza metida en el portátil, intentando inútilmente concentrarse en el trabajo. Aun buscaba alguna conexión entre esa ciudad y las tres muertes. Lo que fuera, menos volver a oír en su cabeza el gemido de su hermano. Porque… JO-DER…

Dean no estaba, menos mal. Para cuando el llego a la habitación, el mayor salio diciendo que iba a dar una vuelta y a comprar algo para la cena. Lo cual al pequeño le vino genial. Pero no hacia más que escuchar ese gemido en su cerebro. En cuanto se despistaba, lo volvía a oír y se le volvía a poner la piel de gallina. Es que fue lo mas sexy que había oído en mucho tiempo. Sam sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Estaba claro que necesitaba echar un polvo y ya. Eso ya no era normal. Eso y el maldito calor que hacia allí…

Se levanto para mirar el termostato pero este solo marcaba 20º. Una temperatura normal y agradable, no era para tener tanta calor. Estaba sudando. Solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta y el pantalón del pijama. En serio que no era normal. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo darse la vuelta y olvidar un rato el calor.

- ¡Ey!

- ¡Ey! Tenemos trabajo. – saludo Dean soltando unas bolsas en la cocina. Sam le siguió, fijándose que su hermano no llevaba su eterna cazadora. ¿La había dejado ahí? ¿Dean había salido sin ella?

- ¿Trabajo? – pregunto tratando de no fijarse en la ajustada camiseta negra que Dean llevaba bajo la camisa verde. – Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que aquí no pasaba nada de lo nuestro. – Dean se quito la camisa y se quedo también en camiseta. Puto calor…

- Por lo visto, si pasa algo. Ha habido otra muerte. Igual que los otros tres.

Dos días. Llevaban dos días en esa maldita ciudad con su maldito calor y no habían encontrado ni una sola pista que relacionara a los cuatro muertos, salvo que todos estuvieron en el pueblo histórico. Era frustrante no encontrar nada. Y Dean estaba que se subía por las paredes. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas. Ese caso sin sentido, el calor agobiante que le daba a ratos, Sam que, desde la otra tarde, o le miraba raro o no le miraba… y eso no había sido culpa suya, joder. Ni de nadie, en realidad. Es que… hacia demasiado que no echaba un polvo. Entre una cosa y la otra, con el FBI pisándoles los talones no hubo tiempo. Iban de motel en motel sin parar ni en un triste bar. Y eso también era muy frustrante. Pero frustrante en plan discutir con Sam, largarse del motel dando un portazo, ir al bar mas cercano y volver medio borracho y tambaleándose. Ese no era el plan original, claro, pero las cosas no salieron como Dean deseaba y no encontró nada interesante en el bar, salvo la botella de tequila.

Eran las seis de la tarde y ya estaba casi oscuro cuando regreso a la habitación. Sam estaba con un botellón de cerveza en la mano y su portátil, mirando cualquier cosa y por la mirada de reproche que le lanzo al entrar, Dean pudo deducir que aun seguía enfadado con el y que se le notaba la borrachera a kilómetros. Genial.

Intento disimularlo un poco, pero fue inútil. De camino al baño tropezó con una silla y le entro la risa tonta.

- Te parecerá bonito… - le gruño Sam, achicando los ojos y levantándose. El mayor parpadeo, tratando de enfocar mejor la vista. Se le escapo una sonrisa al ver a su hermano con una camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos.

- Pues, mira, si… - soltó. Y no estaban hablando de lo mismo ni por asomo. Entro al baño y se echo un poco de agua en la cara, para despejarse. No sirvió de mucho, demasiado tequila. Menuda resaca le esperaba mañana…

- Mañana vas a tener una resaca de infarto. Y que te quede claro que pienso pasarme el día gritando solo para joderte. A ver si así aprendes. – Dean gruño algo y aparto a Sam de la puerta del baño para poder ir a tumbarse en su cama. Ahora solo quería dormir un buen y largo rato.

- Corta el rollo SPM para otro día, Sammy. Ahora no me apetece oír tus lloriqueos. – gruño tumbándose en su cama.

- ¡Corta tu el rollo premenopáusico, tío! Se porque estas así y estoy harto de que lo pagues siempre conmigo. – el mayor se incorporo y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Ah, si? Tú no sabes una mierda, Sammy.

- A ver si me equivoco, Deannie. – Dean casi rugió al oír el diminutivo por el que le había dado a Sam por llamarle ahora. – Estas así porque hace casi un mes que no echas un polvo. Porque llevas casi un mes que no has podido tener a tu camarera de turno. tío, a mi también me jode la abstinencia, ¿vale? Pero no lo uso como excusa para discutir contigo… - el mayor resoplo y se volvió a echar en la cama. – Hoy tampoco ha habido suerte, ¿eh? – pico el pequeño. Si las miradas matasen, Sam estaría mas que muerto y enterrado. Probablemente, hasta incinerado. – Estas perdiendo facultades, Dean… - Dean volvió a incorporarse de un salto y se acerco a su hermano, furioso.

- ¿Perdiendo facultades? Tiene gracia que me lo diga alguien que casi vive como una puta monja de clausura. – Sam se cruzo de brazos, a la defensiva.

- Mejor eso que como una puta a secas. Y lo de ayer…

- Lo de ayer no fue nada. – le corto Dean bruscamente. – Fue un accidente y no afecto a nadie. No fue nada. – Sam sonrió.

- ¿Por eso huiste de esa manera?

- ¡Yo no huí! – protesto Dean.

- Ya, claro…

- Fui a comprar la cena. No huí. No tenia de que huir, niñato. ¿De que iba a huir? – el pequeño arrugo la nariz cuando el mayor se acerco protestando. Podía oler el tequila claramente. Bueno… el también se había pasado un poco con la cerveza… no tanto, pero si lo bastante como para seguir con esa estupida discusión.

- Claro, Deannie, claro… no se noto para nada que huías… no por la forma en que corrías hacia la habitación…

- . – gruño el mayor, casi deletreando las palabras. Sam sonrió torcido.

- Aja… entonces… si volviera a pasar… ¿no saldrías por piernas? – vale, tal vez si se había pasado bastante con la cerveza.

- No. – la sonrisa de Sam se acentuó. - ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué sentiste algo, a lo mejor? – Dean bufo.

- No sentí nada, enano. – arqueo de cejas incrédulo de Sam, fruncimiento de ceño mosqueado de Dean.

- ¿Nada?

- Nada. – ambos se retaron con la mirada. A esas alturas, ninguno de los dos pensaban con claridad. De hecho, ni pensaban. Dean seguía muy borracho aun y Sam tenía bastante alcohol en el cuerpo también, mucho calor y unas ganas enormes de demostrar a Dean que estaba equivocado.

- Pues vamos a comprobarlo. – de un empujón Dean acabo contra la pared, con una mano de Sam en el pecho, su cara a centímetros y la otra mano metida en sus pantalones. El mayor se quedo paralizado por la sorpresa; no se esperaba eso. Iba a decirle a su hermano que se dejara de estupideces cuando la mano de Sam empezó a moverse, acariciándole entero y el mayor se estremeció de pies a cabeza, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir, de que era su hermano el que le estaba metiendo mano, de su nombre y hasta de que en año estaban.

- Joder… - gruño cuando el pequeño le rozo la punta de su miembro con el pulgar.

- ¿Vas a volver a decirme que no sientes nada de nada? – le susurro al oído, rozando su propia erección en la pierna del mayor.

- Cabron… - Dean movió la pierna lo justo para que el pequeño pudiera encontrar alivio ahí, porque sus neuronas no estaban por la labor de dar ordenes tan complicadas como mover las manos y eso. No duraron mucho. Acabaron casi a la vez, jadeando y sin aire, Dean con los ojos cerrados y Sam con la cabeza escondida en su cuello. - ¿Sam?

- ¿Uhm?

- Cuando se me pase la borrachera, la resaca y recupere el aire, te matare por esto.

- Pues vale… pero… no me digas que no has sentido nada…

- ¡Sam!

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

- Ay… me quiero morir, en serio… ugh… - Sam se paso una mano por la cara y centro la vista en la pantalla del portátil en un vano intento por concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en los lamentos de Dean. El mayor, mientras, echaba hasta el hígado en el retrete. Efectos secundarios del tequila… - No más José Cuervo en el próximo siglo, lo juro… ¡Ugh! – el pequeño sacudió la cabeza. El también se encontraba con mal cuerpo, pero no sabia si era por la cerveza o por lo ocurrido antes de que Dean cayera KO en su cama.

No tenia ni idea de cómo sucedió… o sea, si, pero no porque se le habían cruzado tanto los cables como para meterle mano a su propio hermano. No es que no quisiera. Desde hace bastante tiempo, en realidad. Pero siempre habia conseguido reprimir eso. Hasta la otra noche. Recordaba el calor agobiante y el enfado y las ganas de discutir con Dean y la expresión tan graciosa que tenia su hermano borracho y unas ganas enormes de tocarle para volver a oírle gemir como en el jacuzzi. Recordaba todo eso y no sabia como había dejado que se le escapara de las manos.

Solo esperaba que Dean estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar demasiado del asunto. Porque el no tenia ningunas ganas de hablar de el hasta que lo pudiera analizar todo con calma. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había hecho la otra noche.

Cuando Dean salio al fin del baño, ya duchado y con ropa limpia, aun tenia mala cara y se veía pálido (el tequila, el tequila… mala resaca… muy mala resaca…). Gruño, quejándose de la excesiva claridad de la habitación y se dejo caer en su cama. Sam cerró las cortinas para evitar que entrara más luz y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Dean, a su lado.

- ¡Ey! – susurro - ¿Qué tal estas? – Dean estaba tumbado boca arriba, con un brazo tapándole los ojos.

- Deseando coger mi Colt y pegarme un tiro. – Sam rió. – En serio, Sammy. Coge el machete y acaba con mi agonía.

- No seas reina del drama, tío. – Dean entreabrió un ojo al notar la mano de Sam en su frente. Estaba fría y fue inesperadamente agradable.

- Tú tampoco tienes buena pinta. ¿Te pasaste con el malibu con cola, Samantha? – el pequeño frunció el ceño. Ni así podían dejar de discutir como crios.

- No dormí demasiado. Y fueron cervezas, tío.

- Pues yo pienso pasarme el resto del día durmiendo, porque esta mierda de caso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ¿sabes? Así que paso. Hoy no pienso hacer nada de nada. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Si, luego… - Dean se movió y palmeo la cama.

- No, ahora. – Sam parpadeo confuso.

- ¿Ahí? – pregunto, señalando el sitio vacío en la cama.

- Tío… me duele demasiado la cabeza como para discutir contigo. Y se que si quiero que te vayas a dormir un poco y descanses, voy a tener que pelear contigo al menos una hora. Así que, si. Aquí y ya. – el pequeño comenzó a protestar, diciendo que se iría a su cama, pero Dean le corto con un gesto. – Y sin peros, Sam. Venga. No seas nena. – tiro de la manga de su camisa hasta que consiguió que se echara a su lado. Sam se dejo porque tampoco se encontraba bien, porque Dean tenía razón en lo del caso, porque también tenía sueño y porque no quería discutir ese día. Se le pasó por la cabeza que eso no era lo más inteligente en ese momento y más si quería pensar con claridad lo ocurrido la otra noche. Pero estaba tan cansado… y en la cama se estaba tan cómodo… que decidió mandar todo ese asunto al diablo y dormir. Ya lo pensaría todo cuando estuviera más despejado.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Unos años antes, cuando no hacia ni seis meses que Sam se largo a la universidad, Dean tuvo una cacería en San Antonio. Fue su primera cacería en solitario. A John le pareció buena idea. Intentaba así que el chico se concentrara más en el trabajo y olvidara un poco que su hermano, con el que había compartido todo durante toda su vida, se había ido, dejándoles solos. Dejando a Dean solo. El mayor estaba frustrado, dolido y enfadado. John lo sabía y lo trato de solucionar a su manera. Dándole una cacería.

Llego a la ciudad una tarde. Se instalo en un motel, hizo un par de investigaciones sobre el lugar y localizo a la familia y la casa del supuesto espíritu que debía mandar al otro lado. Fácil. Calculo que no tardaría más de una semana en terminar el trabajo.

Paso un mes allí y no fue porque se le complicara la cacería.

La primera vez que hablo con él, sobre el caso, para sacarle información, le pareció un payaso. En serio… el tío estaba todo el rato haciendo bromas estupidas y riéndose como un crío. Si no fuera por eso, le hubiera recordado muchísimo a su hermano. Igual de alto, igual de desgarbado, misma edad, la misma puta manía de llevar la contraria en todo y buscarle las cosquillas…  
La segunda vez fue en un bar de la ciudad. Dean estaba con sus papeles (recortes de noticias, libros…) buscando algo que le aclarara el caso. El chico, no recordaba su nombre (algo con J… o no… no lo recuerda… hacia demasiado tiempo), se acerco y se sentó en su mesa. Dean le arqueo una ceja y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles, cuando vio que el chico no iba a hablarle. Solo se bebía su cerveza como si nada. Y para el cazador fue como si Sam no se hubiera largado. Fue algo familiar y raro y cuando empezó a sonar Bon Jovi en la radio del bar y lo vio tarareando la letra no pudo evitarlo.

- Bon Jovi apesta. Es para nenas. – el chico le hizo un mohín graciosísimo, a medio camino entre el disgusto y la incredulidad.

- Bon Jovi mola. – gruño.

No recordaba mucho de esa cacería, o no quiere recordarlo, pero si que paso un mes allí, que mintió a su padre sobre lo que duro realmente la cacería y que la ultima noche que estuvo en la ciudad acabo en el callejón detrás del bar, besando a ese chico que le recordaba a su hermano y que le metió la mano en los vaqueros igual que hizo Sam la noche anterior. Y eso solo fue el principio de esa noche.

Aquella lejana noche, que Dean trato de enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente, algunas cosas se aclararon para el mayor. La noche anterior, con Sam haciéndole recordar todo eso, esas cosas, esos sentimientos, todo se volvió transparente.

Suspiro, apoyado en la pared, viendo dormir a su hermano y tratando de que no le entrara el pánico. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y habían estado durmiendo casi todo el día, salvo cuando se levantaron para comer algo. Luego se volvieron a acostar, solo que esta vez, cada uno en su cama. Las cuatro de la mañana no era la hora ideal para recordar ciertos sentimientos que preferirías que no volvieran.

Sam se removió en sueños y abrió un ojo. Al ver vacía la cama de al lado, se incorporo para buscar a su hermano. Le vio apoyado en la pared, mirándole con las luces apagadas.

- ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces ahí? Son las tantas de la madrugada, tío…

- No podía dormir más. – Sam se froto los ojos con la mano, aun adormilado.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No. Nada. Sigue durmiendo. – el pequeño le miro desde la cama, de arriba abajo, como si intentara radiografiarle con los ojos. El mayor no le mantuvo mucho la mirada y acabo acercándose para sentarse en su cama. Sam se echo a un lado y dio un par de palmadas en su colchón.

- Anda, ven. Aun es de noche. – Dean sonrió débilmente y se echo a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Sam?

- ¿Uhm?

- Bon Jovi apesta. Es para nenas. – Sam gruño.

- Bon Jovi mola.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

- En serio que no se como te pueden gustar esos cafés de tía, Sammy. – dos Winchester, una cafetería, la misma ciudad y el mismo caso que no conseguían aclarar. Sam gruño algo y siguió investigando en su portátil. Algo tenía que encontrar. Esto ya rayaba lo ridículo.

- Será que tengo mejor gusto que tu, Dean. Aunque eso ya esta mas que demostrado. – el mayor casi se atraganta con su café al oírle.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando con eso? Yo tengo un gusto excelente…

- Ya…

- Lo tengo.

- Que si, que si… - Sam ni levanto la mirada del portátil, ensimismado.

- ¡Sam! – gruño el mayor.

- ¡Dean! – imito el pequeño. – Tampa. – la cara que puso Dean fue todo un poema y casi hizo reír a su hermano. O sea, bochorno total.

- Uh… eso… eso fue… estaba borracho, ¿vale? Y no cuenta.

- Ya… excusas, excusas… tío… no consigo entender como no pillamos nada con el EMF en la ciudad…

- Joder, pues vaya mierda. Así ni de coña vamos a encontrar a lo que sea que se esta cargando gente aquí.

- Uhm… puede que no sea un bicho… puede que sea una maldición o un hechizo… o tal vez un objeto maldito… no se… pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa ahora. – Dean se termino su café y empezó a atacar unos donuts glaseados que había pedido. Uhm… chocolate con crema… ñam…

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y que es lo que te preocupa, mi adorado hermanito? – puro sarcasmo. Sam puso los ojos en blanco, pero le ignoro.

- Ahora mismo hacen como 10º aquí.

- Bonito numero. ¿Qué pasa con el? – el pequeño se llevo una mano a la cara y se la froto cansado. A veces Dean podía ser tannn… tan Dean.

- ¿No te resulta algo raro que haga 10º grados y no tengamos frío? Sobretodo tu, que eres un friolero. – Dean se miro la ropa y tambien la de Sam. Ambos iban en mangas de camisa.

- ¡Yo no soy un friolero! – protesto el mayor, enfurruñándose. – ¿Estas seguro de que son solo 10º? Un pelin raro si que es, la verdad… pero sigo sin entender tu punto.

- Cuando hable con la esposa de la segunda victima, me dijo que su marido llevaba semanas quejándose del calor… en pleno diciembre. Y perdona que te diga, Dean, pero si eres un friolero. Usas dos mantas, hasta cuando no hace tanto frío. Eres tannn sensible a los cambios de temperatura, Deannie… ¿te estropea el cutis? – el mayor le fulmino con la mirada.

- Y a ti se te encoje la polla, no te jode. ¡Y deja de llamarme Deannie o te la corto!

- Ya, claro… ¿te has estado fijando en mi polla, acaso? – Dean volvió a atragantarse con su café, pero Sam no le dejo oportunidad de replicar. - Hay que volver a preguntar a las familias de las victimas, por si alguno mas se quejo de calor antes de morir. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y vas a visitarlos mientras yo investigo una cosa que se me ha ocurrido?

- ¿Y si es así? ¿Y si sí pasaron calor? ¿Qué significaría?

- Que estaremos jodidos, tío.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

- Houston, tenemos un problema. – eso fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a Dean cuando entro en la habitación antes de que su hermano lo estampara contra la pared mas cercana, cerrara la puerta de una patada y se le echara encima. Al mayor se le cayeron todos papeles y recortes de periódicos que llevaba en la mano y se quedo casi sin aire por el golpe. - ¡Sam! ¿Qué coño haces?

- Has tardado mucho. – Dean parpadeo. Le miro a los ojos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Nada. Ni negros, ni amarillos, ni rojos. Solos los ojos verdes/pardos/grises de siempre.

- ¿Es que ahora tengo toque de queda, Samantha? – pregunto forcejeando para liberarse. No había manera. Tenía las mil toneladas de Sammy encima y no se movía ni de broma.

Sam escondió la cara en el cuello de su hermano y empezó a olisquearlo como si fuera un perro, haciendo que al otro se le pusieran los vellos de punta. Llevaba cuatro horas esperando a que Dean volviera, preocupado. La preocupación se mezclo con la irritación de pensar que estaría perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier bar y con cualquier camarera y a eso se le unió el maldito calor que se hizo mas intenso cuando piso la habitación. Había pasado toda la tarde sin camiseta, agobiado y cuando Dean entro, sonriendo como si no pasara nada, a Sam se le terminaron de cruzar los cables del todo. Se le metió un único pensamiento en la cabeza : estamparlo contra la pared y darle de puñetazos por preocuparle. Pero al notar el cuerpo de su hermano pegado al suyo, su calor, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho rato empalmado y la idea de los puñetazos cambio por algo menos violento y más satisfactorio.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo sin mi, Dean? – le pregunto hociqueando en su cuello y lamiéndoselo. El mayor cerro los ojos y ahogo un suspiro cuando Sam le delineo la mandíbula con la lengua hasta llegar a su boca. – Eres un mal hermano. – Dean abrió los ojos al notar el aliento de Sam en su boca.

- Pues parece que tu también te has dado un homenaje sin mi, ¿no, Sammy? ¿El amigo Jack, tal vez?

- Tal vez… - no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Sam se le abalanzo a los labios, pegando aun mas su cuerpo al suyo, haciéndole notar su erección, caliente y dura, a través de los vaqueros.

Dean sabia que tenía algo que contarle a Sam cuando entro en la habitación. Algo importante. Importantísimo. Sobre el caso. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero fue sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos y se le olvido todo. Solo le quedo capacidad neuronal para acordarse de respirar y responder al beso antes de que Sam se lo comiera. Porque, joder, era lo que parecía que iba a hacerle. Comérselo. Así que decidió dejar lo que fuera que iba a decirle a Sam de lado (total, ahora no se acordaba, que mas daba…) y se dijo a si mismo que su hermano no besaba mal del todo (era su hermano y era un Winchester, tenia que besar bien por pelotas, que coño) pero que aun podía enseñarle alguna que otra cosa sobre como besar a alguien hasta dejarle caliente y sin capacidad de reacción. Pero mira tú por donde, la normalmente perdida y olvidada conciencia de Dean apareció, para recordarle que Sam no se solía comportar de esa manera normalmente y que tenían un caso entre manos. Un caso que, curiosamente, tenía mucho que ver con lo que Sam estaba haciendo en ese momento. Que hija de perra su conciencia…

Cuando Sam noto que Dean le respondía al beso, aflojo el agarre. El mayor aprovecho eso y, con una llave bien hecha, Sam acabo con la cara aplastada contra la pared y el brazo retorcido.

- Oks… vamos a calmarnos un poco… - gruño Dean, no sabiendo muy bien si se lo decía a Sam o a el mismo. El pequeño intento soltarse, pero Dean le retorció aun más la muñeca, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor. – No, no, Sam. Tu quietecito. Que parece que estés en celo, chaval.

- ¡Joder, Dean! ¡La mano! ¡Que me la rompes!

- ¡Te jodes! ¿A que coño ha venido eso? – le pregunto, empujándole hacia el salón y sin dejar de retorcerle la mano. – Desde que estamos aquí no haces más que cosas raras, tío.

- Pues no te oí quejarte antes. – fanfarroneo el pequeño. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y gruño.

- ¡Pues me quejo ahora!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Ni de coña! – forcejearon hasta que Dean los metió a ambos en la ducha y abrió totalmente la llave del agua fría. Esta cayó sobre ellos, dejándoles casi sin respiración de lo helada que estaba.

- ¡Joder, Dean! ¡Esta congelada! – al mayor pronto le castañearon los dientes, de puro frío. Sam estaba temblando como una hojita, con los pantalones del pijama empapados.

- ¡Fastídiate! ¿Vas a seguir intentando meterme mano?

- No, ¿vale? Ya me estoy quieto. – Sam se froto la muñeca dolorida cuando Dean por fin le soltó y le dedico una mirada furibunda a su hermano. El mayor le ignoro y, cogiendo una toalla, se fue al dormitorio a secarse.

- Ok… ahora, vamos a hablar con calma los dos… y a buscar una explicación medio creíble a esto. Porque alguna habrá y me da que tiene que ver con nuestro caso y lo que he descubierto de mi charla con las familias de las victimas. Y… dime que has hecho algo mas esta tarde que esperarme como una gata en celo, Sammy…

Un buennnn y largo rato después…

- A ver si lo he entendido… ¿no has investigado nada desde que me fui? – Sam se sonrojo y se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva.

- Tardaste demasiado… y pensé que te había pasado algo y… vale, se me fue la pinza. – Dean arqueo una ceja.

- Y tanto que se te fue, tío… menos mal que yo si trabajo. – el pequeño gruño, pero Dean le ignoro. – Entreviste a las otras tres esposas de las victimas. Y todas me dijeron lo mismo. Que sus maridos se quejaron de calor mas de un mes antes de su muerte y que estaban "inusualmente" fogosos durante ese tiempo… ¡ah, si! Y que todos pasaron un fin de semana romántico en este motel.

- Uh…

- Yeah, uh… Lo cual significa, mi encelado hermanito, que tenemos un serio y grave problema… Porque si no me equivoco, tenemos habitación en el meollo del caso.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

La mañana siguiente les pillo de mal humor y con mucho sueño encima. Ninguno de los dos durmió mucho después de la conversación que tuvieron. Sam pasó casi el resto de la noche haciendo la investigación que no había hecho antes y Dean se la paso refunfuñando y sacando la ropa sucia, porque aun no habían hecho la colada y le tocaba a el hacerla. A primera hora de la mañana y casi sin dormir ninguno de los dos, Dean salio a la lavandería y volvió con dos cafés (los dos sin leche, para joder a su hermano un poquito) y unos donuts (eso también para fastidiar a Sam). El pequeño aun seguía metido en su portátil, a ratos tecleando en el, a ratos hojeando un libro viejo y con hojas raídas. Dean le puso el café al lado del portátil y se sentó en el sofá a tomarse el suyo y a leer el periódico.

Al mayor se le iban los ojos del periódico a su hermano. Aun seguía mosca con el asunto ese del excesivo "entusiasmo" que ahora demostraba Sam por… no conseguía encontrar otra palabra… enrollarse con el. O sea, si fuera en su caso, lo entendería, porque hacia tiempo que quería, pero… ¿Sam? Sam jamás demostró interés en eso. El porque ahora si, era algo que lo tenia mas que molesto, porque no lo veía natural. Estaba claro que había un componente sobrenatural y tenia que ver muchísimo con su caso. Demasiadas coincidencias. Y el no creía en las coincidencias. El calor antinatural, ese deseo tan fuerte… no era normal. Y eso le llevo a pensar en el beso… Sam le había besado… Sam… su hermano Sam… su Sammy… le había besado… Y solo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo había imaginado Dean como seria besarlo… pero… no forzado por el hechizo o lo que fuera que había en ese motel. No. Así no tenia gracia.

- Tío… - gruño Sam de repente. – Deja de mirarme así, ¿vale? Ya te dije anoche que no iba a intentar hacer nada. Ni ganas, vamos…

- Más quisieras que me dejara.

- Más quisieras tú que yo quisiera. – Dean arqueo una ceja y soltó el periódico en el sofá, para comerse un donut.

- Pero si ni siquiera sabes besar, chaval. Lo haces como una quinceañera virgen. – Sam bufo.

- Yaaaaa… por eso gemías como una tía, ¿verdad? – el mayor casi se atraganta con el donut. Se tomo un sorbo de café para poder bajarlo mejor.

- ¡No eran mis gemidos, anormal, sino los tuyos!

- Yeah… seguro… si yo quisiera, te haría suplicar por mas, fantasma.

- ¡Ja! – gruño Dean, ya picado y olvidándose del café, los donuts, el periódico, el caso… - Tu no sabes como tiene que besar un Winchester, enano. – la carcajada que soltó Sam sonó totalmente despectiva.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y tu si? Menos lobos, caperucita.

- ¿Me estas llamando embustero? – le pregunto, sentándose derecho en el sofá y fulminándole con la mirada. Sam le imito.

- Te estoy llamando trolero. – Dean ni se lo pensó. Nunca supo rechazar un reto cuando se lo lanzaban a la cara y esa no iba a ser una excepción. Se levanto de un salto y, antes de que Sam pudiera reaccionar, le estaba besando. Así, sentado en la silla, con la guardia baja y sin esperárselo. Con Dean delante suya, agachado lo justo para poder besarle, ladeando la cabeza para conseguir mejor ángulo y profundizarlo. El beso, que empezó como un pique estupido y como una manera idiota de demostrar quien tenia razón de los dos, acabo subiendo de tono y pronto las manos de Sam, que habían estado estáticas, se aferraron a la camisa del mayor, atrayéndolo mas hacia el. Dean agarro a su hermano de la nuca y volvió el beso más suave, más dulce, antes de separarse. Ambos se miraron, Sam con las mejillas ardiéndole y aun sujetándole de la camisa y Dean con los ojos oscurecidos.

- ¿Ves, enano? así besa un Winchester. – le dijo con la voz ronca. Lo que Sam fuera a replicar quedo olvidado cuando el sonido del móvil de Dean les devolvió a la realidad. El mayor chasqueo la lengua, molesto y contesto. - ¿Si? ¿Bobby? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – la mirada de Dean paso de la molestia al asombro en cuestión de segundos. – Te estas quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? No… no, Bobby. No estoy diciendo que seas un mentiroso. Jamás osaría… si… si… ya se que tu tienes mas experiencia y que no te equivocas… ya… vale… se lo diré a Sam. Hasta luego.

- ¿Qué quería Bobby? – pregunto Sam cuando el mayor se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Adivina que. Hay actividad demoníaca en esta zona. Tormentas eléctricas en las afueras y una plaga de no se que en una granja a cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad. Y que según tu le preguntaste anoche, no se cuando seria… los síntomas que demostraron las cuatro victimas suelen ser las causadas por un incubo o un súcubo. Así que… ¿Cómo coño encontramos a unos demonios del sexo que se ocultan tan bien dentro de la ciudad que es imposible rastrearlos y sin embargo, fuera de la ciudad si se notan sus efectos?

- Buena pregunta…

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Los chicos pasaron el resto de la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde sumergidos en el caso. Sam interrogo a los dueños, a los empleados y al resto de inquilinos del motel, sin conseguir casi nada. Hasta les dijo Cristo a todos, pero nada. Ni una reacción.

Dean, por su lado, reviso todo el edificio, escaneándolo desde el último piso hasta el sótano, sin conseguir nada tampoco. Finalmente, se aburrió y salio a comprar algo para comer.

Cuando Sam termino con el interrogatorio y volvió a la habitación, Dean estaba cocinando unas chuletas, patatas y una ensalada para Sam. El mayor se sentía algo culpable por haberle retorcido la mano al pequeño. Se la tuvo que vendar esa mañana, porque le dolía y Dean se sintió mal por ello. De ahí la ensalada. A el esas cosas verdes no le iban mucho, que digamos.

Sam sonrió al notar el olor a comida llenando la habitación.

- ¡Ey! – le saludo el mayor sin darse la vuelta.

- ¡Ey! ¡Que bien huele! – Dean soltó una risita.

- Gracias. Me eche lo que quedaba de tu colonia esta mañana. En mi huele mejor. – Sam puso los ojos en blanco y gruño. – Siéntate, anda, que vamos a cenar. – el pequeño quito el portátil de la mesa del comedor, saco unas cervezas de la nevera y se sentó. Dean le puso delante un plato con un par de chuletas y patatas y la ensalada a la que Sam enseguida le metió mano.

- Uhm… ¡Que bueno! – comento el pequeño, pinchando mas ensalada con el tenedor y aguantando la risa. Dean seguía cocinando sus propias chuletas. - ¿Sabes? Serias la esposa perfecta.

- Vete a la mierda.

- No, en serio. – siguió, ya en pleno cachondeo. Dean bufo. – Haces la colada, cocinas bien y… seguro que también eres un poco puta en la cama. – el mayor rió, sentándose a la mesa con su comida.

- Soy muy puta en la cama, Sammy. Pero no te creas que halagándome vas a poder conquistarme. No voy con cualquiera, ¿sabes? El que me quiera va a tener que ponerme delante flores, una cena romántica, diamantes y pedírmelo de rodillas en un estadio lleno de gente. – Sam soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír al mayor.

- ¡Que romántica eres, Deannie! Quien lo diría…

- Algo se me habrá pegado de ti, Samantha. Con tanta peli moña que me haces ver… - Sam bufo. Comieron durante un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando de la comida. Cuando ya iban casi por la mitad, Dean noto la mirada fija del pequeño. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo era el tio ese que se te insinuo? – le pregunto como el que pregunta que tiempo hace. El mayor casi se atraganta con la comida.

- ¿Qué? ¡Vete a la mierda, tio! – Sam ahogo una risita.

- ¡Anda, Deannie! ¡Dimelo! – suplico de coña, poniendo los ojitos de cachorrito. Dean refunfuño.

- No me acuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Nunca olvidas nada. – el mayor rio divertido y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Me hago mayor, Sammy. Sera la vejez que me hace perder memoria. Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba.

- Aja. – musito el otro masticando un trozo de carne. - ¿Cómo lo conociste? – pregunto con voz suave.

- En una caceria. – Dean maldijo por lo bajo. Reconocer que recordaba como lo habia conocido era como reconocer que se acordaba mas cosas. Mierda. Puto Sam y sus putas trampas.

- Asi que… en una caceria, ¿eh? ¿Era guapo? – el mayor arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta. Tenia que haberse imaginado ese matiz de celos en la voz de su hermano… ¿verdad?

- Eso no importa. No paso nada de nada. – Sam abrio los ojos como platos.

- ¡Ostras! ¡Si paso! ¡Si hiciste algo con el!

- ¿Qué…? ¡No! Acabo de decirte que no paso nada. – pero Sam no le escuchaba. Seguia con una expresión que iba entre la sorpresa y la diversión y a Dean ya le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- ¡Y una mierda! Si no hubiera pasado nada, no lo habrias negado tan rapido y sin preguntarte. ¡Joder, que fuerte! ¿Qué hicisteis? ¿Le besaste?

- Es que… o sea… ¡No! ¡Agh! ¿Podemos comer en paz, por favor?

- Es que es muy fuerte.

- Vete a la mierda, tio. – siguieron comiendo, otra vez en silencio. - ¿Vamos luego al bar? – pregunto Dean después de un rato y tratando de que no saliera otra vez el puñetero tema. Sam se limpio la boca con la servilleta y le miro frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A que?

- Yo a sacarle pasta a unos cuantos pringados. Tu, no se. Lo decía para que no te quedaras aquí solo.

- No se yo…

- Me podías ayudar con los timos. Con tu cara de panoli…

- Vete a la mierda.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Bar Derby. Los Winchester están en el bar divirtiéndose y consiguiendo dinero a su manera. Dean esta desplumando a tres tipos a los dardos y Sam a uno en el billar. No tardaron mucho. A la hora de estar allí, se reunieron en la barra, cada uno con un vaso de whisky.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – Sam tomo un sorbo de su vaso y saco un fajo de billetes de su pantalón.

- Setecientos cincuenta. ¿Y tú? – Dean sonrió con socarronería y saco un fajo igual de grande de su chaqueta.

- Ochocientos. Yo gano. – ambos soltaron una risita.

- Te odio.

- Lo se. Te toca pagar las copas esta noche, hermanito.

- Eres un cretino, Dean. Solo para que lo sepas. – Dean gruño.

- Estas celoso porque conseguí mas pasta. Lo entiendo. Pero tú vas a pagar las copas esta noche y vamos a arreglar la puerta de la nena con tu pasta. – el pequeño refunfuño y le dio un sorbo a su copa. Sonrio torcido cuando se le ocurrio volver a sacar el tema de la comida para poner de mal humor a su hermano. Necesitaba desquitarse de que siempre le ganara y fastidiarlo era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

- Dean… cuentame algo mas de ese tio, anda… - Sam se mordio el labio para aguantar una carcajada al ver la cara de martir de su hermano.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es asunto tuyo. – corto el mayor, tomandose la mitad de su copa de un trago.

- Seguro que era feo… - Dean rio.

- No voy a picar en esa tonteria, Sammy. – Sam se enfurruño.

- A lo mejor era bizco.

- Sigue intentandolo, tigre. Solo estas perdiendo el tiempo.

- O bajito… O… ¿Por qué te da corte contarmelo? – Dean bufo, molesto.

- NO HUY. – gruño. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se les acercaban unos tipos por detrás.

- Uhm… sera porque…

- ¡Eh, vosotros dos! - gruño uno de los tipos, interrumpiendo la chorrada que fuera a decir Sam.

- ¡Cristo, Sam! ¡Deja el puñetero tema ya! – gruño el mayor, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo e ignorando al que había hablado. Los tres tipos gruñeron. Uno de ellos le puso una mano encima del hombro a Dean, pero el mayor lo volvió a ignorar y se sacudió la mano del tipo. Había visto algo mucho mas interesante… ¿a la chica morena que estaba frente a ellos en la barra se le volvieron los ojos negros? ¿O se lo había imaginado?

- ¡EH, VOSOTROS DOS! – grito el tipo ahora. Sam le miro por encima del hombro.

- Uhm… Dean… me parece que es de los tuyos… - Dean siguió con los ojos clavados en la chica y bebiendo su copa.

- ¿Uh? ¿Y que quieren?

- Ah… no se… tu sabrás. – comento el pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Queremos nuestra pasta. – gruño el energumeno. Sam lo volvió a mirar por encima del hombro y se mordió la lengua para no reír.

- Claro… ¿Qué van a querer? Pues el dinero. – Dean seguía sin apartar la vista de la chica, mientras bebía.

- Pues lo llevan claro. Ese dinero ya esta teóricamente gastado. Y no se devuelve. – los tres tipos ya estaban mas que cabreados. El que Dean les estuviera ignorando tan descaradamente y que Sam no mostrara ni una pizca de interés en ellos les molestaba y mucho.

- ¡Habéis hecho trampas! – a los tres de Dean se le unió también el que había jugado con Sam al billar, igual de cabreado que los otros. Había oído lo de las trampas y pensaba que Sam también le timo.

- Que mal perder, en serio… Como si hiciera falta haceros trampas para ganaros. Si sois unos mantas, tíos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo con eso. – Dean se levanto y rodeo la barra, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de chicas donde estaba la morena, ignorando olímpicamente a los tipos que le miraron con odio. Sam le siguió después de apurar su copa. El mayor se paro cerca del grupo de chicas y miro a la morena detenidamente.

- Cristo. – susurro. La chica frunció el ceño y mostró los ojos negros como el petróleo. Dean sonrió e iba a sacar la petaca con agua bendita del bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando alguien le agarro del brazo y le obligo a darse la vuelta de un tironazo.

- Queremos nuestro dinero, cabron. – el mayor les dedico una sonrisa torcida a los hombres.

- Tu dinero no se si te lo llevaras, capullo. Pero cobrar, si que vas a cobrar.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

- ¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado, joder!

- No seas nena, Dean. Ya casi acabo. – Sam cosía, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado, un feo corte en el brazo de Dean. La pelea, la dichosa pelea a la que su hermano no quiso resistirse acabo con ellos ganando. Pero Dean se empecino en pelear solo contra los suyos. No dejo al pequeño que le ayudara con los tres tipos. Sam no tardo en despachar al suyo y casi le da un infarto cuando vio brillar la hoja de una navaja que se dirigía hacia su hermano. Por suerte, Dean tenía muy buenos reflejos y la esquivo, aunque no pudo evitar que le hicieran un corte en el brazo. – Debiste dejar que te ayudara, estupido.

- No digas chorradas, anda. Lo que me jode es que me hayan destrozado mi camisa favorita. – Sam bufo.

- Si quieres le puedo hacer un remiendo después de remendarte a ti. – comento con ironía. Dean rió.

- Nah… no merece la pena. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu si que serias la esposa perfecta, Sammy? Se te da tan bien zurcir…

- Deja de decir chorradas o en vez de coserte, te pongo un parche. – gruño el pequeño terminando de coserle la herida. No era demasiado profunda, pero si grande. Le tuvo que poner bastantes puntos. Cogio una venda y tapo la herida con ella. – Ale, ya esta. – Dean se miro el brazo vendado y le sonrió divertido a su hermano.

- Lo dicho. Costurera, enfermera… la esposa casi perfecta, Sammy.

- Vete a la mierda. – rió el otro, guardando las gasas en el botiquín. – Quédate quieto un rato más que voy a ver ese corte de la cara.

- Espero que ese no necesite puntos o voy a parecer un pirata.

- Reza para que no te quede marca, capullo. – Dean rió y se dejo coger la cara por el pequeño que empezó a examinarle el corte de la mejilla, fruto de un botellazo que se ha llevado en la pelea.

- Oye… creo que antes vi a un demonio en el grupo de chicas que había enfrente nuestra. Antes de la pelea. – Sam cogio un poco de algodón empapado en alcohol y empezó a limpiarle el corte.

- Aja… así que por eso te fuiste a donde las chicas… pensé que era para cabrear más al personal…

- Bueno… también fue por eso, pero básicamente fue porque creí ver a una con los ojos negros y quería asegurarme.

- Uhm… lo jodido va a ser volver a encontrar a esa chica. Lo mas seguro es que el demonio se haya trasladado de cuerpo. – Dean casi ni respiraba. Tenía el rostro de Sam demasiado cerca. Podía oler el whisky en su aliento y el roce de sus manos le erizaba la piel. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que ni notaba el picor del desinfectante. – Vale. No hacen falta puntos aquí y no creo que quede mucha marca. ¿algún otro destrozo más?

- Pues mira… ahora que lo dices… - Dean se quito la camiseta, dejando a Sam más que sorprendido. – Me duele el hombro cosa mala. No se si se me habrá montado algún músculo. ¿Te importa mirármelo? – Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. Dean estaba imitando su mirada de cachorrito desvalido. Y encima le estaba saliendo bien, al muy cabron.

- Esta bien… vamos a ver ese hombro. – las enormes manos de Sam empezaron a recorrer el hombro, apretando ligeramente a veces buscando algo que no estuviera bien. A Dean se le puso la carne de gallina al notar el tacto suave de su hermano. El pequeño sintió como se le quedaba la garganta seca cuando vio los ojos oscurecidos del mayor clavados en el. Tuvo que carraspear un poco para que le saliera la voz. – Ejem… así que… ¿crees que ese demonio es el que estamos buscando? – Dean esbozo una media sonrisa.

- Es lo más probable, ¿no? ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que nos topemos con dos demonios en la misma ciudad y que no estén metidos en este fregado? – Sam movió una de sus manos por el brazo de Dean y la otra bajo hacia el pecho. El mayor arqueo una ceja y trato de no sonreír.

- ¿Y que hacemos ahora para encontrarla? – la mano del pequeño se deslizo suavemente del pecho al estomago, acariciando los abdominales de Dean, que ahogo un suspiro.

- Pues… deberíamos volver al bar y preguntar a ver si alguien la conoce. Sino vamos a tener que empezar a pensar en pedir ayuda con este caso. – Sam siguió bajando su mano, llegando a la cintura de los pantalones. Dean se estremeció a su pesar.

- Aja. – murmuro Sam ensimismado.

- ¿Sam?

- ¿Yeah?

- Tío… que me duele el hombro, no el estomago. – Dean casi deja escapar una carcajada al ver a Sam enrojecer. Aun así, no aparto las manos.

- Er… si… claro… Es que… estaba… estaba… estaba… uh… - estaba adorable, eso es lo que le paso por la cabeza a Dean en ese momento.

- Sam, ven aquí. – susurro, mirándole con los ojos entornados y cogiendole del cuello de la camisa para tirar de el. Sam no se hizo de rogar y se acerco hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron.

Dean no estaba muy seguro de que iba a hacer, pero si tenía claro lo que quería. Lo que no estaba tan claro en su mente era si Sam hacia eso por culpa del influjo del súcubo o por otro motivo… así que tomo una decisión. Una parte de el la consideraba ligeramente humillante pero las ganas eran demasiadas como para andarse con tonterías como el orgullo en ese momento. Total, ya lo había hecho antes. Se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrando con el a Sam hasta tenerlo encima y le beso, suave y despacio, consiguiendo que le dejara paso en su boca. Se entretuvo desabrochándole la camisa mientras el beso subía de intensidad.

Sam se deshizo de su camisa en cuanto esta estuvo libre de botones y se quito la camiseta lanzándola bien lejos de la cama. Dean le observaba, tumbado y mordiéndose los labios. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado antes, le desabrocho los vaqueros a Sam y tironeo de ellos hasta que el pequeño se los quito del todo y le ayudo a quitarse los suyos.

Cuando Sam se volvió a recostar para besarle, Dean coló su mano en los calzoncillos del pequeño que soltó un fuerte gemido cuando le empezó a masturbar. Sam casi se puso bizco por el placer que le estaba brindando su hermano y no quiso ser menos. El mayor se revolvió excitado como un gato cuando la enorme mano de Sam le acaricio su miembro por debajo de la ropa. Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que les dejo prácticamente sin resistencia.

La ropa interior voló y Sam noto como Dean le cogia la mano y se la guiaba hasta su entrada. Le miro asombrado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Dean… ¿estas…? – el mayor le agarro fuerte del pelo, como enfadado, el ceño fruncido terriblemente y los ojos brillantes.

- Sam… no me digas que necesitas una autorización escrita y por triplicado, no me jodas… - le gruño antes de besarle, dejándole casi sin aliento. La única neurona que le funcionaba aun a Sam se volvió al bar a tomarse una copa y el pequeño se lanzo a devorar a besos a su hermano y de camino a hacer lo que le había pedido.

Acaricio con los dedos la entrada antes de introducir uno y empezar a dilatarlo. Dean gruño cuando su hermano le obligo a quedar boca abajo en el colchón y le metió dos dedos. Sam le besaba y mordía en la nuca y en los hombros sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior de Dean, que prácticamente gemía de gusto. El pequeño casi acaba antes de tiempo al oir el ronroneo de placer que se le escapo a su hermano.

El mayor se tenso y ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando Sam reemplazo los dedos por su miembro. El pequeño lo noto y, aguantándose las ganas, trato de ir más despacio, de ser un poco más suave, aunque se moría por entrar del todo. Era tan estrecho, tan caliente… lo más íntimo que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Despacio, sin prisas pero sin pausa, termino de entrar al fin. Sam paro un segundo, jadeando en el cuello de Dean, esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara a la intrusión. No se esperaba que Dean reculara y le gruñera, claro.

- ¡Muévete, joder! ¿Qué te crees que soy, una virgencita? – Sam frunció el ceño y se aguanto las ganas de preguntar a que había venido ese comentario. Iba a tener una conversación mas que interesante con su hermano sobre eso y ese extraño con el que Dean tuvo un supuesto lio en el pasado. Aunque eso seria mas tarde. Ahora solo pudo empezar a embestir fuerte y profundo, arrancando gemidos al mayor.

A partir de ahí ninguno pensó en nada que no fuera lo que ocurría en esa cama. Fue todo dejarse llevar y la habitación llenándose de gemidos, jadeos y susurros apagados, como si hablar o alzar la voz fuera a romper el momento.

Cuando Sam se vio cerca de acabar, llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Dean y empezó a masturbarle para que acabara primero. El mayor no tardo mucho y se corrió en su mano, arqueando el cuerpo. Eso acabo con la poca resistencia que le quedaba a Sam, que termino un minuto después, cayendo exhausto sobre Dean, que se revolvió y trato de quitárselo de encima casi a manotazos.

- ¡Quita, Big Foot! ¡Que me aplastas! – Sam ignoro sus quejas, riendo, y le agarro volviendo a pegarle a su cuerpo.

- No gruñas mas, petardo, que se que te ha gustado. – Dean suspiro y se dejo abrazar sin dejar de refunfuñar.

- Que mas quisieras, imbecil. – el pequeño bostezo y se acomodo mejor en la cama, tirando de las sabanas para taparlos.

- Ni intentes disimular, tarado.

- No te creas tan bueno, perra.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí?

- ¡Que si, joder! Me he pasado el día siguiendo a esa chica y esta aquí. Seguro. – los chicos Winchester se encontraban en el Impala, aparcados frente a un viejo almacén a las afueras de Valentin. Después de volver al bar y conseguir que no los echaran a patadas de allí por los destrozos causados en la pelea de la noche anterior, Dean consiguió averiguar quien era la chica demonio y donde localizarla. Dejo a Sam en el motel, investigando la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella y comenzó a seguirla a todas partes hasta que, finalmente acabo en ese almacén. Llamo a Sam para que se reuniera con el y ahí estaban los dos, decidiendo la mejor manera de enfrentarse a ese demonio.

- Dean… después de esto tenemos que hablar. – bueno… uno de ellos estaba pensando en la cacería. El otro, obviamente, no.

- Sam. Demonio, concéntrate.

- Si, pero aun así, luego vamos a hablar. – Dean gruño y se paso una mano por la cara, cansado.

- No vamos a hablar. Cuando esto acabe, tú estarás normal y no habrá nada de lo que hablar.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el pequeño, parpadeando confuso. - ¿A que te refieres con normal?

- Ahora no, Sam. Cacería, ¿recuerdas? – Sam le miro sin poder creer lo que había oído. O sea… su hermano era tonto del culo. Pero tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tontisimo. ¿Se creía que estaba bajo el influjo del súcubo? Cuando la cacería acabara, la charla que iban a tener seria monumental. Y el puñetazo que iba a darle a Dean por imbecil, también. Dean le debia un millon de explicaciones.

El plan era simple. Entrar, atrapar al demonio, exorcizarlo y mandarlo de vuelta al infierno. Simple. Simplísimo. Tan simple que daba risa. Entonces… ¿Cómo demonios se había torcido tanto? Dean no conseguía explicárselo. Eran tannnn simple… pero el demonio les estaba esperando y les tendió una trampa. Que hija de perra…

Y ellos han caído como unos pardillos… ¿Ahora? Ahora estaban cada uno en un extremo de una habitación llena de polvo, telarañas y cajas vacías y rotas, atados en un poste y viendo como la chica, demonio, súcubo o lo que fuera, daba vueltas y vueltas hablando por su móvil con una amiga. O al menos eso parecía por la conversación que estaba teniendo.

- En serio, tía… va el muy hijo de… su madre y me dice… "Ya te llamare." O sea, como si yo fuera a esperar una llamada suya. – los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada entre alucinada y fastidiada. Llevaban al menos media hora escuchando la misma conversación sobre los ligues de la demonio y ya empezaba a ser cansino. – Si, ya te digo. ¿Y el chico ese tan mono de ayer? Oh… con ese culo…

- ¡Oye, guapa! ¿Te importaría colgar ya el puto móvil y centrarte en matarnos? ¡Que no tenemos todo el día! – gruño Dean. Sam le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Dean!

- ¿Qué? ¡Estoy harto de escuchar chorradas! – la chica les dirigió una mirada cargada de desden y siguió a lo suyo.

- ¿Ese ruido? Tranquila, era la televisión. ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah, si! El culo de ese chico de anoche. Un culo excelente. Deberías haber visto el resto… - vale, suficiente. Dean no tenia ningunas ganas de escuchar los escarceos sexuales de una demonio. Miro a Sam y le hizo un leve gesto con los ojos, bajando la mirada a su bota. El pequeño frunció el ceño como preguntando "¿Qué?". Dean puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a repetir el gesto. Sam parpadeo. El mayor murmuro en silencio "Cuchillo. Bota." y Sam abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Genial! – gruño Dean, llamando la atención de la demonio.

- ¿Os importa? – espeto la chica de malas maneras. – Estoy tratando de tener una conversación aquí.

- Y aquí también, no te jode. – ambos se bufaron y la chica volvió a su teléfono. Sam alucinaba viéndolos a los dos comportarse como crios de parvularios. De su hermano se lo esperaba, pero del demonio… de ese no tanto… Vio como Dean forcejeaba con sus cuerdas un rato hasta que sus ojos brillaron y una media sonrisa adorno su rostro. Sam le arqueo una ceja como preguntándole y Dean sonrió con suficiencia enseñando una mano. Había conseguido soltarse.

El mayor siguió soltándose lo mas disimuladamente que podía sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la demonio. La chica no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, hablando por el móvil y Sam empezó a hablarle para distraerla y que no le prestara atención a Dean.

- ¡Oye, tú! – la demonio lo miro, entrecerrando los ojos y se acerco a el dando grandes zancadas.

- ¿Qué coño quieres ahora? – gruño, tapando el micro del móvil.

- Es que tengo una duda…

- ¿Y a mí que me importa?

- Hombre… digo yo que ya que nos vas a matar y todo eso, que menos que me aclares una cosa, ¿no? Cortesía entre enemigos, ya sabes. – la chica parpadeo confusa e incrédula.

- Er… ¿y que se supone que quieres saber? – le pregunto alucinada. Ya le habían advertido que los Winchester estaban locos, pero no hasta ese punto.

- Si, veras… Me pica la curiosidad por saber como hiciste para tapar tu rastro dentro de la ciudad y que, sin embargo, a las afueras si se te pudiera rastrear. – Sam puso su cara de inocente y sus ojitos de cachorro rezando para que funcionaran con la chica y le tomara por tonto. No sabía si tendrían efecto con los demonios. Bueno… con Dean aun funcionaban… claro que su hermano era mucho ladrar y poco morder, la verdad. Y hablando de Dean… no tenia ni idea de donde estaba ahora. Ni se atrevía a mirar en su dirección para no delatarle. ¿Habría conseguido liberarse ya?

- Bueno… eso fue fácil. No use mi poder en toda la ciudad ni en edificios ni en cosas grandes, solo en personas especificas. Levanta menos sospechas. Pero siempre queda algún residuo que se escapa. Por eso aparecen augurios en las afueras. El calor anormal que algunas personas sienten en esta ciudad es un efecto secundario de mi hechizo.

- Aja…

- Muy interesante, si. – la chica se dio la vuelta despacio al oír la voz de Dean justo detrás de ella. El mayor no se ando con remilgos y le dio un derechazo directo al estomago que la dejo en el suelo y sin aire. Lo mas rápido que pudo dibujo un circulo de sal a su alrededor y se acerco a Sam para desatarle.

- ¡Joder, cuanto has tardado!

- ¡Cállate! Tuve que ir a coger la sal de la mochila. Empieza a recitar antes de que se nos escape.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

- En serio, tío… esta cacería ha sido de las que mejor olvidarse para siempre… - Sam rió. Vale. Lo que había ocurrido poco después de que Dean consiguiera liberar a Sam había sido un poco… er… raro seria quedarse corto, la verdad. Raro, no. Rarísimo. Como una mezcla entre Expediente X y Sexo en NY. Así de raro.

Y es que, cuando Dean solto a su hermano la demonio se echo a llorar. Y eso descoloco un monton a los chicos, porque el pequeño se empeñaba en que no podía exorcizarla si estaba llorando y Dean que si y al final acabaron discutiendo y la chica por poco se les escapaba.

- Lo que no entiendo… - comento Sam quitándose la chaqueta y mirando sus pantalones mas rotos de lo que tenían que estar y sucios de polvo del almacén. - … es que pudiera ponernos una trampa, cogernos, atarnos y luego se echara a llorar por un puñetazo. O sea… ¿Qué mierda de demonio era ese? – Dean se sentó en el sofá y se quito los zapatos.

- Uno patético, esta claro. Creo que ha sido el caso más raro que hemos tenido en meses. Y mira que eso con nosotros es difícil. – Sam le vio coger las botas y dirigirse al dormitorio, pensando si era buen momento ahora o no para hablar. Se encogió de hombros. Con Dean nunca era buen momento de hablar, así que… ¿Qué más daba? Le siguió y cerró silenciosamente la puerta del dormitorio, atrancándola. Mejor no dejarle ninguna vía de escape porque su hermano no se movía de ahí hasta que el consiguiera sus respuestas.

El problema con Dean era como abordar el tema para que no se saliera por la tangente. No sabia si empezar con sutilezas o a lo bruto. Era imposible adivinar por donde iba a salir su hermano. Sam suspiro. ¡Que demonios! Mejor a lo bruto.

- Dean… tenemos que hablar. Ahora. Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte, sobre ti y ese tipo y la caceria. – Dean arqueo una ceja, sentado en su cama.

- Que sorpresa. – ironizo el mayor. – Eres como el puto test del Cosmopolitan, tío. Siempre preguntando. – Sam soltó una risita.

- No lo haría si no fueras tan marmolillo y hablaras de vez en cuando. No se te va a caer por hablar, ¿sabes?

- Mejor prevenir que curar, Samantha. Le tengo mucho aprecio.

- Si, seguro que hasta le has puesto nombre y todo.

- A ti te lo voy a decir, vamos. – rió Dean. Sam se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo. Mierda… casi se despista con las bromas.

- No me cambies el tema, Dean. Aun tengo que hablar contigo. – el mayor puso los ojos en blanco y se quito la camisa.

- Pero si eres tú el que la ha sacado a relucir. – rió. El pequeño se cruzo de brazos, parado frente a el.

- No. Nada de sacar nada hasta que hablemos, Dean. Déjalas fuera de la conversación un rato.

- ¿Dejar fuera las que? – le pregunto riendo.

- Las… ¡nada! ¡Dean! – Dean soltó una carcajada, divertido al ver la incomodidad de su hermano.

- Vale, vale. Pero que conste que has empezado tú. – Sam bufo.

- Lo que sea. – el pequeño se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

- Anda… pregunta lo que sea… que pesadito puedes llegar a ser, en serio. – Sam respiro hondo.

- Empecemos por la caceria, que es mas sencillo. ¿A que vino eso de que después de la cacería yo volvería a la normalidad? No me digas que pensabas que me estaba afectando el súcubo cutre ese. – el silencio y la expresión de la cara de Dean se lo dijo todo. – Tío… en serio… no eres mas tonto porque no entrenas…

- Esta claro que aun te afecta. Creo que nos equivocamos de demonio… - mascullo tratando de levantarse de la cama. Sam le cogio del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

- A ver, cabestro, si nos cargamos al demonio correcto. Pero yo no estaba hechizado, ¿vale?

- Er… no lo entiendo…

- ¡Que yo quería follar contigo, imbecil! – gruño, exasperado el pequeño. – Hace años, ¿vale? ¿Lo entiendes ahora o te hago un dibujo para que te enteres? – vale, había sido muy basto, pero es que Dean se estaba poniendo imposible y le sacaba de quicio, como siempre.

- ¡Que romántica, Samantha! De un delicado que asusta, en serio. Aun así, no te creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si sigues bajo el influjo del súcubo dirías cualquier cosa por follar. – Dean volvió a intentar levantarse y Sam volvió a impedírselo. Esta vez el tiron del brazo fue lo bastante fuerte como para que Dean acabara de espaldas en el colchón y el pequeño aprovecho para ponerse encima de el y besarle. – Sam… quita de encima…

- Primero : no me da la gana. Segundo : Aun no he terminado de hablar contigo. Tengo otra preguntita que hacerte.

- Magnifico. – ironizo el mayor. Sam bajo besándole la mandíbula hasta la garganta, haciendo que el otro soltara una especie de ronroneo. – Sam… para ya… - gimió cuando el pequeño coló las manos bajo su camiseta y le acaricio el estomago.

- No quiero. – Sam le acaricio sin prisas por debajo de la camiseta. La otra vez se dejo llevar por un calenton y el capullo de su hermano lo entendió todo mal. Ahora iba a hacer las cosas bien para que no le quedara ninguna duda de que lo hacia porque quería, no por culpa de ningún demonio, súcubo cutre o lo que fuera.

Dean se dejaba hacer mientras su hermano lo desvestía lentamente, besando cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Era raro. Para el era rarísimo dejar que alguien mas tomara el control en lo que se refería al sexo. Normalmente, el era el que tenia el mando en esas situaciones. Era raro, pero también un descanso poder relajarse y disfrutar y que fuera otro el que hiciera todo el trabajo. Sin estar todo el rato concentrado ni preocupado de que quien fuera también estuviera pasándolo bien. Aun así, seguía siendo raro.

Sam sonrió satisfecho al ver que Dean había dejado de pelear por fin. Ambos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. El pequeño le desabrocho los vaqueros, bajándolos lo justo para poder meter una mano dentro de la ropa interior del mayor. Dean jadeo al sentir esa mano gigantesca tocandole y arqueo el cuerpo, lo que facilito a su hermano el bajarle más los pantalones. Sam se inclino hacia el, repartiendo besos por su cuello, el pecho y el estomago, a la vez que se terminaba de deshacer de los vaqueros y los calzoncillos de Dean.

- Deannie. – medio canturreo el pequeño mordiéndole levemente en la cadera.

- ¿Qué, joder? – Sam tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír al oír el gruñido de frustración del otro. Bajo hasta quedar sobre la erección de Dean y la lamió desde la base hasta la punta haciendo que arqueara otra vez el cuerpo, buscando mas contacto. Sam se lo impidió sujetándole de las caderas y dejándole pegado al colchón. - ¡Sam, no me jodas! ¡Serás cabron! – el pequeño rió y volvió a lamerle.

- Jodete, Dean. Vamos a por la ronda de preguntas. Si contestas bien, hasta puede que te deje correrte y todo. así que… ¿vas a contestar a lo que te pregunte?

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Nop. Respuesta incorrecta. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. ¿Vas a contestar a lo que te pregunte, si o no? – Dean se removió cuando esta vez solo le rozo con la punta de la lengua, pero como que eso de moverse se había vuelto algo complicado con las cien toneladas de Sam encima suya sujetándole. Joder con su hermano de mierda. Le estaba torturando a base de bien, el cabron. ¿La Inquisición? Niños de teta al lado de Sammy. Jodido bastardo…

- ¡Vale! Te voy a contestar. ¿Contento ya? – Sam sonrió y subió hasta quedar echado sobre el pecho del mayor, cara a cara con el.

- Oks. Vamos a ver si es verdad. Porque tengo muchísima curiosidad, Dean… ¿lo hiciste con el tío ese? – la pregunta descoloco bastante al mayor, que frunció el ceño.

- ¿A ti que coño te importa eso?

- Hombre… importar, importar, no es que me importe… es que tengo curiosidad… - ojos de cachorrito por parte de Sam, Dean fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Pues te jodes y te quedas con las ganas de saberlo. – gruño, tratando inútilmente de quitarse a Sam de encima. Solo consiguió que el roce con los vaqueros del pequeño les excitara más a los dos.

- Mala respuesta otra vez. tío, a este paso te veo bajándote eso tu solo en la ducha, en serio. ¿Qué más te da contestarme? – le pregunto volviendo a bajar hasta la ya mas que dolorosa ereccion del mayor y lamiendola de nuevo.

- ¿Qué más te da a ti saber la respuesta?

- Solo contestame. ¿Lo hiciste con el? – volvio a preguntarle mientras le lamia de abajo a arriba.

- ¡Si, joder! ¡Me acoste con el! ¿Contento? – gimio el otro. Sam parpadeo, para luego regalarle una sonrisa torcida y llena de burla.

- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Le pusiste el culo a otro! Por eso me soltaste la chorrada esa de que no eras una virgencita cuando nos acostamos. ¡Lo sabia! – Dean gruño, sonrojandose.

- Si, bueno. ¿A ti que coño te importa lo que hiciera mientras tu estabas en la universidad, capullo?

- A mi nada. Es solo curiosidad. – contesto el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros. – Fue solo un segundo. Un segundo que bajo la guardia por estar distraído contestando y Dean consiguió zafarse y darle la vuelta al asunto. Sam parpadeo confuso cuando se vio debajo de su hermano y preguntándose como demonios lo había hecho.

- La curiosidad mato al gato, Sammy. – ronroneo Dean con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Sam no se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba su hermano hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un minuto después, Sam no tenía pantalones ni nada de ropa. El como lo había hecho Dean, el pequeño no estaba seguro. No podía saberlo porque su cerebro se había desconectado cuando su hermano le empezó a masturbar. así que ni se dio cuenta de cuando le desvistió del todo ni de cuando Dean bajo la mano que no tenia ocupada en masturbarle para acercarla a su entrada. Si se dio bastante cuenta cuando empezó a acariciarle esa zona, por supuesto.

- ¡Joder, Dean! – gimió. Dean introdujo un dedo y lo movió en círculos en su interior, sin cambiar la expresión sádica y de muy malas ideas.

- Sammy. – ahora fue el turno del mayor para canturrear el nombre de su hermano.

- ¿Qué? – gruño el otro. Dean introdujo un segundo dedo. – Mierda, joder… ¡Dean!

- Así que… años, ¿eh? – un dedo más y Sam retorciéndose de placer debajo suya. Dean se inclino sobre el y le mordió en el cuello. - ¿Desde cuando? – le susurro, besándole cerca del oído.

- ¿Por qué coño crees que me fui a Stanford, capullo? – Dean le miro un segundo con intensidad y luego le beso en los labios apasionadamente, metiendo la lengua en la boca de su hermano y dejándole casi sin aire. Saco los dedos y los sustituyo por su miembro, despacio. Sam jadeo en el beso y Dean pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían oscuros, casi marrones.

Sin dejar de besarle se enfundo por completo en su interior. Cuando empezó a moverse y a embestir, suavemente al principio y más fuerte e intenso después, los gemidos, los susurros, los gruñidos y las maldiciones de ambos resonaron en la habitación llevándose el silencio.

Sam acabo primero, arañando a Dean en el hombro tan fuerte que le hizo sangre. El mayor, besándole y mordiéndole en el cuello, dejándole mas de una marca, como si quisiera dejar claro que era suyo y solo suyo y nadie mas podía tocarlo de esa manera salvo el y el que lo intentara se enfrentaría a su Colt. Y Dean Winchester nunca fallaba un tiro, menos aun si se trataba de proteger lo suyo.

* * *

- Tu mokaccino con virutas de chocolate y nata se enfría, princesa.

- Piérdete. – Dean rió y vio a su hermano hacer un puchero mientras leía el periódico, tratando de ignorarle.

- ¿Por qué esa carita de limón, cariño? ¿No has podido contarle a tus amigas el tío tan bueno que te follo anoche o que? – Sam le miro con su cara de "No eres para nada gracioso, Dean" y siguió leyendo el periódico.

- No. Es que no veo ofertas buenas para tus pastillas de disfunción eréctil, Dean. Ya sabes… para conseguir que lo de anoche mejore algo y dejes de ser tan cutre follando. – Dean le fulmino con la mirada y le dio un sorbo a su café.

- Muy gracioso, Samantha. – gruño. Sam soltó una risita.

- Menudo ego tan sensiblero tienes, Deannie.

- ¡Que no me llames Deannie! Me repatea que lo hagas… y puede que mi ego se resintiera si no fuera porque te hice gemir como a una nena ayer en la cama. – el pequeño se sonrojo y miro a todos lados comprobando que nadie hubiera oído al "discreto" de su hermano.

- Menos lobos, caperucita. Que no fue para tanto.

- Yeah… claro… se te debió oír en todo Nebraska. La recepcionista me ha pedido esta mañana que la próxima vez le bajemos el volumen a la porno, que se han quejado los inquilinos. – Sam parpadeo, todo rojo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Te estas quedando conmigo. – Dean soltó una risita.

- Morirás con la duda, Samuel. No tienes huevos de preguntarle. – Sam puso los ojos en blanco y siguió leyendo el periódico, hasta que encontró algo interesante.

- ¡Ey! Mira esto. Un caso en San Antonio. Posibles vampiros. – el mayor cogio el periódico, atragantandose con el café.

- ¿Vampiros? ¿San Antonio? Er… no se si deberiamos ir… seguramente sera una falsa alarma… – se termino el café y saco un par de billetes de su cartera y los dejo sobre la mesa, mientras se levantaba. Sam le imito.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasa con San Antonio? ¿Por qué…? ¡No me jodas! – rio el pequeño corriendo para alcanzarle. – Oh, Deannie… Si seguro que el chico ya lo ha superado. Lo puedo ver… destrozado por tu repentina partida, el chico se hizo actor para poder disimular mejor su dolor y acabo protagonizando una serie de ciencia ficcion y enamorandose de su coestrella que, casualmente, es un calco de ti, pero en normal. – Dean le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y le dio una colleja.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! Muchas pelis ñoñas ves tu. – Sam rio.

- Vale. Hay otro caso interesante en Vancouver. Algo raro en un set de grabacion. – repuso, frotandose la nuca dolorido. - Pero… esta noche me toca a mí, que te quede claro. – le susurro cuando pasaba por su lado. Dean rió.

- ¡Que te lo has creído, enano!

Fin!!!


End file.
